after the calm
by kunoichi kunai
Summary: gippal has himself a new girlfriend who happens to be the best friend of tidus. and everything seems to be going fine until everyone plays a game that reveals everyone true feelings.  i might change the rating nnot sure yet
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes :even though this story has a new character she wont be some mary sue with out flaws I promise so keep reading

Chapter 0

Tidus and yuna walked though the village of besaid and yuna was saying something about going to the airship."gippal has called us and invited us to the temple." yuna said."He's up to something" tidus responded running his hands through his blond hair  
"Why do you say that" yuna asked looking at him with a completlely clueless expression.  
Tidus shrugged his shoulders "just a feeling something is going to happen today" he insisted.  
"Oh ok" yuna answered as the walked toward the celsius airship.

"Yuuuna" brother screamed the second he saw her kind face and tidus rolled his eyes "I wasnt even tht excited to see her and I was stuck in the farplane for two years." he smirked at his little joke.  
"Hiya blondy" Rikku said cheerfully.  
"Look who talking" tidus answered with a grin.  
"We have arrived" buddy said looking downward to the machina surrounded temple.  
Yuna,rikku,paine and tidus walked out of the air ship.  
"Are you coming out"paine asked.  
"I don't want to see gippal."Brother responded before slipping into al bhed..

As they walked in the temple they heard a female voice.  
"Gippal stop that" the girl said shoving his hand away from her head.  
"What's up you wanted to see us before you got arrested for harassment?" Rikku asked.  
"No not quite" gippal responded shaking his head before noticing yuna and tidus walking behind her.  
"Hi" yuna said in her usual gentle voice.

"Haruna is that really you" tidus said in a excited voice.  
"Im so glad to see you." haruna said happily."it's been so long"  
Tidus gave the girl a hug "it seems like its been forever" he said smiling.

"You two know each other" paine asked. she was wondering if gippal invited them here to meet his new girlfriend.  
"Yeah my very best friend" tidus said pointing to the al bhed girl who looked like she was still in shock.

"This is haruna" gippal said to the others.  
"Haven't we met before?" rikku asked examining the girl.  
"I think so you're rikku right" haruna said pushing a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

"Oh wait your a mage right? the best in spira thats what everyone says." yuna said remembering brother  
saying something about how she probably just took all those haywire machina apart two years ago instead of defeating them.

"Wait are you two together or something" tidus asked not very surprised that she had become so powerful to be considered the best mage in all of spira he had already seen the amount of potential she had long ago."I guess you could say that" gippal said before haruna let out a shy laugh.  
Tiidus gave him a look that clearly said if you hurt her I will hurt you.

"Well the reason I invited you here was cause I was bored" gippal said ignoring tidus and his dirty looks  
"And how can we help you with that?' paine asked.  
"Lets go to the beach" gippal said with a grin.  
"The beach huh what's at the beach" haruna asked giving gippal a suspicious look.  
"Nothing until we get there. What have I ever done for all of you not to trust me?" gippal said in his most innocent voice.  
"You just have that look in your eyes" tidus and haruna said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Why do you think I usually wear the eye patch" gippal said sarcastically.  
"Well either way the beach sounds like fun." yuna announced  
"Its been a long day" she said looking back to the celsius.  
"I don't have a bathing suit" haruna said.  
"You live in besaid" gippal told her."go home and get one on the way"  
"You live in besaid haruna" tidus said brightly.

"Yeah its nice and calm. I decided after being on a journey so long I wanted a change of pace." she explained to him.  
"Guess we wont be far apart anymore" tidus said smiling.  
"I guess not" haruna said happily as they walked back to the air ship.  
"Tidus could you watch the commsphere while we change" rikku asked  
"Sure sure" he answered turning on the commsphere network.

"Want to have some fun haruna" tidus asked. He was determined for things to be the same between them just like when they were growing up.  
"Sure what are we gonna do" haruna asked sitting down next to him.  
She looked at him and smiled. He gave her another hug.  
"Oh what's this for?" she asked him as he let her go.  
"I missed you haruna. Its true I love yuna but I thought about you to."

He turned his head to try to stop the tears he felt coming..  
"I missed you to I looked for you until I realized it had to be her that found you.  
But I never believed you wouldn't come back".  
He smiled at her. "I still care about you haruna it doesn't matter what happened before."  
I call this chapter 0 because this tells you how everyone know each other the main events of the story take place starting in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

bear with me this chapter ok i promise things are going to move along by the end of this chapter ok.

chapter 1

Haruna turned her attention to the commspheres for a moment before tidus broke the uncomfortable silence.

"What's this I hear about you and gippal?" tidus asked giving haruna a pat on the head.

"You first" haruna said turning around giving tidus a grin.

"I asked you first" tidus reminded her.

"Fair enough but it really isn't anything to tell" haruna let out a small laugh "did you expect me to never find anyone when while you pine over the high summoner?"

"You sure do have a way of putting things haru" tidus put his hands to his chest as if he had been hurt.

Haruna rolled her eyes " you forget what its like to have somebody to argue with"

"Maybe. Well do you love him?" tidus asked looking into the spirals in her brown eyes.

"Yeah I do he's done a lot for me and I guess I just ended up falling in love" haruna looked away from him.

"Im happy for you" tidus said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Haruna looked up at tidus "what about you when is the wedding or did I already miss it?"

"We- wedding thats a little quick don't you think?"

"You never change do you?" haruna smiled.

The others walked into the room "anything exciting happen?" rikku asked

"Of course not" tidus responded in his usual cheerful voice.

"Then off to besaid we go" buddy said.

"Great and I know this part of the beach that nobody ever goes to" yuna added

"Ok then lets get going" gippal said.

"Where were you?" haruna asked gippal still looking at the commsphere.

"Shinra was showing me the engine room" he responded before giving her a pat on the head.

"Its kind of scary in there" tidus said

"So after everything that happened your telling me that your scared of the engine room?" gippal said in disbelief .

"I told you he was strange" haruna said shaking her head

"Hey!" tidus replied with a pout. Haruna shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the commspheres.

"Here we are" buddy announced..

Everyone walked off the ship

"Well you should go change now" gippal said putting his arm around her shoulder and walking toward her house.

Haruna walked into her house and walked toward her room.

"Which one do you like better?" haruna asked gippal holding up two bathing suits.

He pointed to the bikini in her right hand.

"I should have known well then. Maybe I should just wear the other one" she said looking at both of the swimsuits in her hands.

"It isn't much better you know plus we're going to the beach you aren't supposed to wear a lot of clothes you know." gippal told her before her took the other bathing suit out of her hand.

"If you want it you have to take it from me" gippal teased her with a smile.

"You are not going to make this easy are you ?" she asked him already knowing that she couldn't get it from him easily.

"No so you better just give in and make it easy for yourself" gippal said with his usual cocky grin.

Haruna let out a sigh "only this once." she said before leaving the room.

"Where are you going" gippal asked still holding her swimsuit

"To change in peace" she responded with a smirk.

"When have I ever caused you any trouble?" gippal asked in a innocent voice.

"only all the time " haruna said with a smile.

" well at least things are never boring right?" he smiled and gave her a kiss.

--------

"where are the rest of your clothes" tidus said as soon as he saw haruna.

"See i told you" she whined.

"Oh don't listen to him you look fine." yuna said dismissing tidus comments.

"the only reason I say that is because well..." tidus pointed behind him to brother who was coming over.

"Hello yuna you are looking lovely today." brother looked to where paine rikku and haruna where standing.

"and so are you" he said to paine and haruna.

Paine looked quite disgusted

"Well i'm going back to the ship" brother said.

"He came out just for that?' gippal said.

"yeah I gue-" tidus was stopped by some girls who walked over.

"Your tidus right the blitz ball player and gippal the machine faction leader" a brown haired girl who definitely wasn't from besaid said.

"um yeah thats us" tidus answered.

"Sorry girls we're a little busy at the moment" gippal answered because tidus had no idea what to do. He would have to remember to ask haruna if tidus had no sort of interaction with women before the high summoner.

Yuna watched as the girls walked away "you seem to be popular all of a sudden."

"I guess so. " Tidus said looking slightly confused.

"Well what do you expect yunie havent you seen the magazines and sphere casts?"

"What do you mean?" yuna asked rikku.

"It seems that they are tied for the title of "best looking guy in spira".

"It really must have been a long time since the clam started if thats the best thing people have go to do." Paine commented.

"Oh boy here we go" haruna mumbled. gippal put his arms around her.

"Your a lucky girl" he said smiling.

"Yeah the heavens were smiling on me the day i met you" haruna said sarcastically.

"Glad you know it." he said in his usual cocky manner.

"I like that title it sounds good" tidus said before running into the water.

"Dont you start to" yuna said before going in the water herself.

haruna, rikku, paine and gippal went in after them

------

"well that was fun" tidus said with a smile laying on his bed in besaid. He lived in his own house because he and yuna decided that they would take it slow.

"yeah it was I wasn't expecting to meet haruna today but you were right something did happen today." Yuna said sitting down next to him and laying on his chest.

"hey yuna" tidus said looking up at the ceiling

"yeah" she answered in a soft voice.

"Am i different then before?" he asked her.

"Different well i'm not quite sure. A lot of things have changed over the past two years maybe you changed with them. We all did." yuna answered with an understanding smile.

"Yeah I guess your right im acting strange now aren't I" tidus said cheerfully.

"yeah so cheer up" yuna said with a smile.

I meant to write more for this chapter but its getteing long right so im starting the next chapter tonight or tommrow morning


	3. Chapter 3

Im going to do a little of this chapter in pov

Chapter 2

Yuna pov

I walked out my house and it was a beautiful day on besaid as usual.

And I was on my way to meet paine and rikku at a restaurant when it occurred to me that I should ask haruna to. So I walked over to her house and knocked on the door looking up to the sky until she opened it.

"Hi yuna" She said in a cheerful voice.

"Hi haruna I came to see if you wanted to go to lunch with me and rikku and paine.

"Oh sure I'll come." She said walking out of her house.

"I was just going to find something to do" She told me.

I noticed that she wore the crest of Zanarkand on the front of her skirt and also had a necklace with a smaller version of it.

We arrived at the restaurant at the same time Rikku and Paine did.

"Hiya yunie, hiya haruna..

"Hi rikku." I said at the same time as haruna.

"I have something to tell you" paine said with a serious face.

But I knew better just because paine had a serious face didn't mean it was bad news.

"Baralai and I are getting married" paine told us as calmly as ever.

"What! Really" rikku said immediately getting excited.

"That's great congratulations" haruna said.

I had already assumed that being gippal's girlfriend she was introduced to baralai and to paine for that matter.

"Wow" I said completely shocked at the announcement.

"So when's the big day?" rikku asked.

Paine pov

So here I am telling my friends I'm marrying the preator and they are just as excited as I expected them to be.

"The wedding is next week. Everyone in bevelle got started The second they found out." I said answering rikku's question.

" hope they don't trip over their robes" haruna said with a laugh.

"Yeah that might set things back a little" yuna said.

"Um I wanted to ask if you three would be my bridesmaids" I asked them

"yeah!" rikku and yuna said.

"Me too" haruna said pointing to herself.

"Yeah you too" I said.

I couldn't help but laugh because she sounded like a child who wasn't sure if she was included.

Haruna pov

"Well I did want something to do today." I thought walking down the djose highroad.

"Hi hey wait up" I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey tidus what brings you here " I asked him as I waited for him to catch up to me.

"Well I thought you were at the temple I wanted to talk to you." he said his voice became quiet.

"What's wrong"? I asked him.

"Can we take a walk?" he responded.

I noticed he wasn't at all acting like himself.

"Ok" I said.

We began to walk the opposite way of the temple and he wasn't saying anything.

"Did you hear the news paine and baralai are getting married." I said trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah I heard." he said

'What's wrong" I asked him.

"Well I'm not really sure but things are just starting to bother me" he said with a face that looked a bit guilty.

"Well I don't know. Everything seems different and so does everybody."

He said.

"It isn't like I didn't expect it and im happy that the eternal calm is here but.." he stopped talking.

"She's different to." I said finishing his sentence.

"Yeah the new yuna but its not just her I changed to." he said

"I wonder if its just me." he said quietly.

"The fayth told me once that everything I did and all of my experiences were real. So I wasn't simply a dream." I looked at him and saw something change in his clear blue eyes.

"When I asked him about you he said your fate would be what you wished it to be."

"So its ok that your different" I said trying to cheer him up.

Tidus pov

"I'm just worried that im not the person she was looking for" I thought to myself.

I could tell that haruna was worried so I decided not to say anymore.

I put my arm around her and smiled.

"Ok so lets go back" I told her.

"Yeah I have to go get fitted into a dress soon." she said.

"Right." and we walked away I didn't say anymore because I don't want her to worry about me.

Rikku pov

I walked into djose temple looking for gippal

" frana ec gippal " I asked one of the workers

"eh rec nuus" he answered.

So I walked over to gippal's room

"hey" I said.

" what's up cid's girl?" he said.

"Stop calling me that" I said.

" uh huh what brings you here" he said looking at a machina part.

"Oh nothing just wanted to bother you for a while." I said sitting on his bed.

" alright then" he answered gving me a pluck on the forehead.

"Ouch" I said rubbing my head

"You got to pay a price if you want my company" gippal said with a grin.

"rikku pylg du dra creb huf" Brother screamed inside my ear.

"Why" I asked slightly annoyed.

"drec syh fyhdc du dymg du oui" brother said.

"He must mean pop ugh" I got up and looked toward the door.

"Well the old man wants to talk to me see you at the wedding gippal."

"See ya kid" he said with a wave.

I walked to the ship and as soon as I got to the bridge

"tyt fryd yna oui tuehk rana." haruna was shocked at something.

I looked and saw my father and another guy I liked to call vice president of the al bhed because he was always called in when a big decision had to be made.

Then I realized what she just said.

"This is your father" I asked her.

"So why are you here" haruna said in spiran this time.

"We saw brother on our way to the temple and brother decided to give us a ride." her father responded.

That didn't sound like brother but she would ask him about it later.

"Are paine and yuna on the ship?" I asked .

"Yup in the cabins" haruna said answering my question.

"Talking over plans right" I wondered out loud.

"Yeah I think paine has decided on pink dresses." haruna said.

"That just means yuna did a good job of convincing her that we had to wear dresses at all" I said with a smile.

"Yeah your probably right." haruna smiled.

"Oh now I know where I met you ,you were in the desert with your father." I suddenly realized

"Yeah it was then right? Well anyway im gonna go up to the deck." she said with a slightly concerned face.

"Tidus ok?" I asked. He was on the deck and that was surely why she was going up there.

I ran my hands through my blond hair "he has been acting strange today."

"Fine I guess he's always acting funny around blitz season you know" haruna said with a shrug of her shoulders. She walked out of the room waving to her father.

"Jecht's boy he's on the ship?" Haruna's father asked me while brother and my own father began to argue.

"Yeah he is" I said. I began to wonder what was wrong with tidus and why yunie hadn't noticed it.

Tidus pov

As I sat on the deck of the Celsius I went over and over what I was going to do.

How I was going to say it. I didn't know what to do and as if she had heard me haruna sat beside me.

I trusted her and she was smart she always seemed to know how to help me.

Not a clue how to handle herself though.

"Hey tidus" she said softly interrupting my thoughts.

"Hi haruna" I said.

It was silent for a while until I told her what I was thinking.

"It's over" I said

"Just like that?" she said looking at me

"Yeah maybe it was just the circumstances. The way she held on to me like she needed me."

"Are you sure? Don't do anything your going to regret." she said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Im sure." I ran my hands though her long brown hair.

"I don't want to hurt her but wont it be worse if things end badly." I asked haruna.

I wanted her to fix things. To take away the guilt and the pain I was feeling.

"Then you should do what you think is right" haruna said gently

"Yeah you're right" I said looking up at the sky. It was nice to have someone to talk to. Someone that wasn't yuna's family or childhood friend.

"If you ever need me im here ok" haruna said with a sad smile.

"I have a dress to go try on" she continued as she got up and walked off of the deck.

I watched as she walked toward the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own ffx2 square does but I do own haruna. Yay at least I own something

authors notes: well there is a reason I put it under rikku/ gippal so

lucky rippal fans but tuna well thats a type of fish and that's all it is now. ok people seem to be confused i'm not going exactly by the game. I am taking the things i want ok. once again its not exactly based on the game. I know all the loose ends i'm working with i'm trying to do a fluffy kinda thing here not ffx-3. as a matter of fact im pretty much done with the story elements now. I sort of just needed a reason for her to be from zanarkand anyway as for the mage thing i have a reason and now i continue.

Chapter 4

Gippal sat on his bed. He would have to get ready for the wedding in a few hours.

Then he heard his door open.

"Huh" he looked up to see haruna.

"Hi gippal" she sat down next to me.

"I thought you were busy with the wedding and everything." I said putting my arm around her waist.

"I am, I cant stay long I just came to get something." haruna said as she pulled his eye patch off.

"Im not letting you wear this today." she said actually looking quite sorry.

"What are you talking about?" gippal said as haruna put his eyepatch into a pocket.

"Stop acting like you have one eye. Today is important so you should see it. With both eyes." haruna smiled at the sight of seeing both of his eyes.

Gippal leaned over and kissed her. She ran her finger through his hair

"Haruna back to the ship now we have a mega super duper emergency!" brother screamed.

"Wha-" haruna sat up.

"Our yuna is crying paine and rikku are not here you must comfort her." Brother said loudly.

"What? Oh why don't you talk to her?" Haruna asked she had a feeling she knew exactly why yuna was crying.

"I can not understand her through her crying all I heard was her saying I saw it happening to."

Brother screamed once again.

"Im on my way." Haruna said geting up off the bed.

"Why is yuna crying?" Gippal asked haruna.

"Because tidus broke up with her." haruna said with a sad look.

"What the hell are you saying haruna" gippal said obviously shocked at this.

"What im saying is that things didn't work between them" haruna explained to him.

"So if tidus is your best friend why are you going to make yuna feel better.?" gippal asked.

"What else can I do?"Haruna asked playing with her hair.

"your right, whatever." Gippal said before pulling haruna back on his lap.

"Well what do you think auron would tell you to do?" gippal asked her still trying to get his eyepatch back.

"I think he would say that they are old enough to deal with their own problems" haruna said with a smile.

"Exactly and look how smart auron was."Gippal said in a unusually kind voice.

"Auron used to tell me that I seemed like I was always thinking and that sometimes you have to do things without thinking I try to remember that." Haruna buried her head in his chest.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Gippal wondered out loud..

Haruna sat up. "You see tidus is the complete opposite. He does everything on impulse but I can tell he thought about this a lot and I think he's sure he made the right decision."

"I guess so." Gippal said in an uninterested voice.

"Listen haruna we're going to hear a lot about this very soon so don't worry ok." gippal smiled at her and began to unzip the front of her shirt.

"We don't really have time for that you know." Haruna sat up quickly and let out a giggle.

"That's not even how you take the shirt off, the zipper is just for show." Haruna laughed again.

"I would have figured it out" gippal said with a smile.

"I'm sure you would have" Haruna responded.

"Well I have to go get ready." Haruna gave gippal a kiss and left the room.

sorry this chapter is so short after such a long time but I was really busy for a while. the next one will be long I promise


End file.
